


梦想共和国

by arrogance



Category: hyunwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrogance/pseuds/arrogance





	梦想共和国

郑在玹的出现好比一粒投入化学原液的沸石，碰撞瞬间便为死寂已久的狐狸河监狱蒸腾起一朵朵诡谲鲜艳的云雾。

 

 

那是郑在玹首次轮值。有脸蛋无来路的菜鸟降临这样原始荒凉的权斗场，可不得受排挤。大家都在竞猜这个纽扣系到制服顶端、架着副无框眼镜，斯斯文文与这个地方格格不入的亚洲狱警，能坚持到第几天再屁滚尿流回他的温室。

 

 

当晚郑在玹受前辈指示，揣着档案跑了一趟又一趟，金贵脆弱的白纸被保护的完好无损，他被瓢泼大雨淋的不成人样。他咬牙认了，当是为他职业生涯行善积德。董思成夹着一捆用橡皮筋包好的美钞想塞进他制服里也无从下手。

 

 

干毛巾擦过头发和脖子后沉的能滤出两斤水，他不闻不问地把董思成晾了半天，把自己收拾妥才质问无聊到坐在桌子上的男孩。

 

 

“贿赂狱警？你知道凭这个数额我可以让你多吃几年牢饭么？”

 

 

“这么能耐的话怎么还像条落水狗似的被人看不起和支使啊？”董思成拖着下巴，好像将自己的手当做花托，贫瘠的脸颊肉如鲜花般娇艳，皮肤下透出的骨骼都很美。

 

 

“很遗憾现在可以支使你的是我，宵禁要到了，你还不肯回囚室的话，这个月工分别想要了。清零从头记。”郑在玹扔掉卫生纸，将金属镜腿重新驾到耳廓上。

 

 

他更澄澈，也更冰冷了，董思成隔着透明的眼镜打量他，像是隔着缥缈的千山万水。董思成突然很想看看，他吹口气到郑在玹的镜片上，对方会有什么精彩的反应。

 

 

“我不想被罚扫厕所了。清理第二天还是会被他们搞的臭烘烘。就这一次，开一次特例给我。我这个月已经进三次监狱医院了，你没闻到有股难闻的膏药味缠着我吗？再健康的体格也有疲累极限，现在阴雨天，我全身都要痛死了。”董思成抱着他恳求，为了靠近郑在玹还不得不从圆桌蹦下来，左右手拉着彼此，手腕搭在郑在玹肩膀上，像是抱着新交的不解风情的小男友索吻，乳白色的圆形呵气印在近在咫尺的镜片上。

 

 

“你为什么被罚。”

 

 

郑在玹咬到鱼钩时捕猎人的心潮里像是涌上一个小气泡。董思成无辜地叹口气，“这是什么地方你也领略到了，被罚需要理由吗？莫须有的罪名。”

 

 

他的通情达理只用给通情达理的人。这小子看着就满肚子坏水，把他当什么活菩萨了。水蒸气被温度吞噬，像是瞬间衰败的玻璃玫瑰，郑在玹的眼睛轮廓冷的可恨，“跟我有什么关系。”

 

 

董思成气的甩手就走，想抽郑在玹一巴掌来着，但郑在玹拒绝他时甚至没一个冒犯的眼神，他的手都是自发从郑在玹脖子上拿下来的。

 

 

简直是对牛弹琴。这个死警察，除了长得好看有什么了不起的。董思成横冲直撞地向外走，碰到桌子，花瓶应声而落，他弯腰去拾时没看到飘摇而落的档案，起身就在牛皮纸上蹭了一脚。像是留了个湿漉漉的邮戳。

 

 

雨滴伴着春寒料峭的潮气刮进值班室，董思成打了个寒颤，先前指挥郑在玹跑腿的前辈走进门里。落在桌上的一小捆钞票和两人暧昧的气氛，让他们像是目睹了肮脏交易的现场，嘲讽的表情呼之欲出，看到董思成将密封档案的白纸抽出一角时，霎时脸色大变。

 

 

董思成看了几个字便脸色发青，扬着档案问狱警，“凭什么给我多加刑期？”

 

 

“你……你捅瞎了人家一只眼睛。竹筷子险些进到脑颅，他现在还在重症监护室、监护室躺着……”

 

 

“他罪有应得！我他妈这是替我自己讨公道。我只后悔我没有把他另一只眼睛也抠出来喂老鼠。”董思成脸颊咬的紧紧的，好像骨骼里固定着压缩到极致的弹簧，下颌却在颤抖，不仔细都听不出他迫切压抑的崩溃，“他骚扰我一个月，借工作之由他对我动手动脚，趁我喝醉扒我裤子差点把我强奸的时候，你们他妈的在哪里？”

 

 

“上头已经批下来了。我们也没办法……”狱警干巴巴地咀嚼着空气一样，也不敢看董思成。

 

 

郑在玹拿过前辈手里的黑色雨伞，递给董思成，阻止事态信马由缰发展的更坏，“雨势越来越大，你先回你的囚室。”

 

 

“他今晚被安排打扫公厕。”郑在玹巧取豪夺的举动和要为董思成保驾护航的强硬口吻剥夺他说出这句话的力气。

 

 

尽是欺软怕硬的家伙。董思成像是不经意地撞到狱警肩膀，他是个有仇必报的人。固定伞布的金属顶端滑过地板，拿不动似的拖着雨伞走到门口，又松松垮垮回望了眼郑在玹，董思成才撑开伞，消失在庞大的雨夜黑幕里。

 

 

“为什么帮助我？”

 

 

“你身上的伤哪儿来的。”

 

 

董思成在艳阳天将雨伞归还时，这是两个人互不退让的对话，郑在玹正在为一整辆运输卡车的保鲜箱卸货。

 

 

“你喜欢我。”董思成像是从干冰里钻出来的美人鱼，人类的心机和尔虞我诈全都没有，仿佛在意的只有海洋和爱情的纯真。“又被当苦力使唤，因为照顾我受排挤了吧。你什么时候爱上我的，嗯？”

 

 

他举着伞柄，伞尖点了下郑在玹的酒窝。郑在玹错觉镜片被自恋的美人鱼糊上层水。而董思成呢，摊在岩石上冲他甩波光粼粼的尾巴。片刻的眩晕后，郑在玹才看清董思成只是坐在露天后车厢的高处，脚后跟一下一下磕着屁股下的白色泡沫箱，得意地打量他。

 

 

郑在玹拉住被董思成当做椅子的箱子上的手环，面无表情地抽了出来，夸张的修辞说反话，“没错，全世界都钟爱你。”

 

 

经历了小型地震险些摔进铁皮车厢的董思成跳到泥土上，跟在搬运重物的郑在玹身后，小声埋怨他没绅士风度。

 

 

为了展示自己的绅士风度，董思成卷起衣袖花了整个午休时间帮郑在玹把货物运送到监狱冷冻室。

 

 

他们在后厨的地板上做爱，好像能嗅到五谷杂粮陈年发酵的酒气。发情的郑在玹更无温柔可言，董思成躺在用作毯子的警服上，被碾碎的体液泡沫沿腿根流到光滑的制服里衬，郑在玹坏心眼问他，“没有用润滑剂怎么也流这么多东西出来。”

 

 

性爱后泥泞不堪的警服和董思成，都是郑在玹洗的。董思成半躺在郑在玹胸口，郑在玹靠在浴缸里，用洗发露把董思成头发上结块的精液揉掉。董思成费力将一条小腿跷到浴缸沿上，想试着抠出郑在玹留在屁股里的东西，分开的大腿根在水里战栗，说郑在玹应该给他钱，先说郑在玹应该上交工资卡，又说嫖资扔在浴缸里溅不起水花说不过去。

 

 

郑在玹皱着眉咬他耳尖，他不喜欢董思成把他们的关系比作肉体交易。

 

 

*“狐狸河”借鉴了《Prison Break》的监狱名称 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

短篇 3—4次更完


End file.
